


taped up boots

by merenwen (panther)



Series: circles on old maps [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Most don't get why Charlotte keeps using her old boots but Sami does. Sami understands even from a different path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A zillion years ago I used to write loads of 100 word drabbles when claiming something other than 100 words as a drabble got flames. I kind of enjoy the challenge so I'm going to try throw some together.

Charlotte surveys her case one more time before closing the top and zipping it shut. Each set of boots she uses are set to go miles and she takes care of them on the road. People think she is weird for just taping them up over and over again but it is important to her. And Sami gets it. Sami who used boots over and over again because there was no other _choice_. Boots are money. Money is gas and hotels and if you can even do this shit anymore. She peeks over her shoulder. He's still waiting. Smiling. Patiently.


End file.
